User talk:Snapdragon717
, you are now gazing at the wonder of my glorious user talk page. If thoust wants to leave a message, then leave a message. Duh.}} Snapdragon717 (talk) 19:12, May 20, 2016 (UTC) i hear that you liek snapdragonz Anyways, do you want do be my friend? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 02:25, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, can you create a pixel Acid Lemon for me please? ;) Thank you Vebros (talk) 07:39, January 30, 2016 (UTC) HAI SNAPPY DRAGON Harry33075 (talk) 15:15, February 16, 2016 (UTC)Harry33075 PvzAndMarioLover (talk) 17:46, February 28, 2016 (UTC) SnapDragon please, she knew my password and hacked me on the Wiki and spammed on the wiki Flipline Studios. She made a page named "Fa" and renamed two pages' names into something against the rules. "Effing Papa Louie" or something like that. She also renamed one into "Papalouie can suck my dick." It was not me! The hacker did that, while I was taking abreak When I woke up, seen that there are inappropaite pages and noticed that I edited it somehow! I got blocked from the wiki too but then I reported this into the wiki's chat. Then I unlocked the "Blots" topping in Papa's Cupcakeria HD, an Ipad game. Then, I noticed that the hacker edited my userpage and even joined chat! I slapped her face and she fell off my chair, and wrote: -sorry the hacker did that. After she got energy, in PM, she wrote: EFF YOU SNAP, then I said to mom: "A hacker is in the house!" This is probally the kast word to say, as the movie "Turbo" is about to start, See you later! PvzAndMarioLover (talk) 17:48, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Lat word to say: The hacker has hacked that Fiat 500 and the PP staid the same. All races it can enter in was won by the Fiat 500. "closes down Nindendo Ds" Bye-bye! About one of your arts together in your userpage is so nice! Thanks for making that. }} Hey thanks for helping. Humpback Whales 02:18, April 12, 2016 (UTC) -CWJ-D- Sure, I wouldn't mind being Rollback...but I may or may not be absent for a while on January. Like two weeks or something.CWJ-D (talk) 14:01, December 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Dearest Brain of You Later 9 Heya Snap, I recently calmed down and brought myself together (Impratical Jokers helped me). But I think I might Discuss something with you. Yeah, about talking to superiors, they don't help. They don't do much, and when they do, he just does it over again. Only Elemec helps me on chat. Remember how everyone was like "Idc?" Look, I'm sorry for troubles caused, But I am relatively calmer as of now. But thanks anyway. Copper Freddy (talk) 21:34, April 28, 2016 (UTC) This is an editable version of the newest one: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-6xSHct73SiLVFyNm5va0N3NmM/view?pref=2&pli=1 TCLP (talk) 20:41, May 4, 2016 (UTC) 3sum Your Spongargantuar pic xD You had to use Jurrasic Garg instead of Modern :P Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 00:48, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ApplesAreCool0001 (talk) 16:15, July 1, 2016 (UTC) You are losing your mind! Tweedle, neither me are NOT SOCKS Re:PvZ2C World Galleries Re: The making of PvZ:AS level pages. Pingas! 19:48, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bro, i was wondering, that we ould be freind.I am a nitendo fan too!! Paper Mario Color Splash it out now, Why dont enjoy and play?? And On chat Mario.gif and Luigi.gif is not dead! Just type without () ok! SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 05:55, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Cutelittledragon6563 (talk) 15:56, August 18, 2016 (UTC) HEY PLEASE! UNBAN ME! I MADE THIS ACCOUNT BECAUSE I FORGOT MY PASWORD FOR MY FIRST 2 ACCOUNTS! PLEASE UNBAN ME! Birthday present }} I'll try to find another wikia to "stay" at on chat. You might be able to talk to me via talk page, if i remember i'll send you one once i find a suitable wikia [[User:Elemec|'Light Bomber']] [[User talk:Elemec|'s Mail]] 15:21, October 20, 2016 (UTC) hello im new to wikas so yea. Congrats on getting admin! HDF0UnofficialAccount (talk) 12:46, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 02:48, October 30, 2016 (UTC) err i'm not blocked koolpor dude is a pine cone his brain is the size of a pine cone no his brain is a pine cone Someone posted that on my talk page. I didn't do it. So... help? CoolProDude10986 (talk) I know what you did... You just deleted my blog named 87.5 PJ Diaries 5&6? Shame on you. That's it, I will cancel it. About your edit in my thread again... }}} Hey Snapdragon717 Can You Help Me upload Pictures for my plants at Vasebreaker? Please! OK Thanks Insanitor101 (talk) 00:04, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I got a universal stratergy (Strategy i can use in multiple levels) in pvz2. Should i make a seperate page? If no, Suggest alternative idea. WallBreaker9 (talk) 14:00, December 8, 2016 (UTC) About the monkey A monkey riding an old bicycle? I thought it's a lizard! Anyway, the fez is right. __abc__ (talk) 03:29, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Let's talk about a person..... Sooooo, Wckd is retired? Why? __abc__ (talk) 11:55, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi, how do I put a template? Also, my vote was disqualified but I have 125 MS edits(no minor edits) Thanks, The Zombies (talk) 01:13, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Templates Hi Snapdragon, Just wondering how to use yum/yuck template, and I got a spring bean, so I can vote right? Thanks,The Zombies (talk) 01:51, December 23, 2016 (UTC). Still can't work it!!!!! Hi, Still can't work out the PromotionSupport thing; Which brackets do i use? Thanks,The Zombies (talk) 23:45, December 24, 2016 (UTC) I know this sounds crazy, and stupid, and cr... Never mind. Can you add my birthday to the birthday calendar? ABSF (talk) 01:41, January 1, 2017 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/dwez36 HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? EXPLAIN ME Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 17:59, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi again, I can't seem to work out putting text in the { {support} } (I suppose you understand that) thing. I just can't do it! thanks, The Zombies (talk) 20:52, January 22, 2017 (UTC) The Weakness page IS needed. It is even requested by Dunh Dihn Ahn!!!!! --Plantsvszombieslover123456 (talk) 02:57, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I was the one who was busy editing the Chinese PvZ Wiki last year March, and there's a question that I'm wondering of... About the new Almanac section. I tried to transfer this to the Chinese Wiki but I have a problem on utilising the font-family function. Can you or other admins help me on font-adding or stuffs? Thx棚客 (talk) 19:18, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Thanks anyway. The question has been solved successfully, and if there is any question which may have to do with the font thing I'll go and ask him (or possibly her).棚客 (talk) 05:38, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Can we talk on chat? -TCLP Hey Snapper, would you mind if I add a few custom zombies to your levels for the world? I am trying to have consistency. I won't add too much. TCLP (talk) 07:47, February 25, 2017 (UTC) The Maverick Hunter 11:46, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi "Snappy", Could you please make your point again to Phantom of Ra about the level upgrades having changed in 5.9.1, but a bit more loudly :-) Yes, I'm new here, but I have spent quite a bit of time looking to see how the whole system is constructed before making contributions. I started to update the level upgrade system for several plants, but Phantom of Ra rolled back my edits because he said that nothing has changed. I also had the same discussion with "Zambiealex", who after a few messages back and forth on private chat, told me to carry on doing what I was doing. Thanks "MartinUWH" MartinUWH: "Underwater Hockey is the water of life!" 09:13, April 3, 2017 (UTC) About the PvZ GW fake ad I don't even think this image is real. Look at the image and you saw there's a "Free" tag? I think you already see something weird. The weird Arial text. So far, you should remove this image in the gallery of PvZ GW. QlnwtheOctoGuy (talk) 11:27, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Gargantuar Throwing Imp Not to be rude or whatever but thi person isn't actually promotion-supported. ---- How am I not getting promoted? I know it said more than 50%, and 3.5 is over 50% of 6! IloveLuigi (talk) 03:22, April 30, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi Difficulty of PS - D35 On Pirate Seas - Day 35 you said: ''"This level isn't even on the same calibur as BWB - Day 16 or Ancient Egypt - Day 35. This level is incredibly simple to beat due to the plants given being very stalling and highly damagine (aka Chard Guard and Jalapeno" That is by opinion. IMO, the gargantuars come way too early, and there are too many. And by the time you have used enough jalopenos (I dont know, like 10?) to kill the boss, you're probably already dead. --—by The Great Pulty, at 20:36, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I would like to request my Forum Mod rights back. I think I can once again help as a Forum Moderator. -Crazyzombie168 Pirate Seas Hey. Yes, I can showcase your Pirate Seas levels :) But I would be grateful If you send me OBB. I don't know why OBB created by me do not work. --Dekiel123 (talk) 12:35, May 30, 2017 (UTC) --Dekiel123 (talk) 20:24, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 13:48, June 25, 2017 (UTC)}} Happy birthday!Scrooge200 (talk) 21:42, August 26, 2017 (UTC)